This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The epidemic of obesity calls for the development of collaborative community-research partnerships that are innovative and that can foster change that results in improved public health. In collaboration with the Northern Appalachia Cancer Network (NACN) and the Penn State Cancer Institute (PSCI), we are developing an intervention for low-income families of rural Pennsylvania. This intervention study is currently funded by the Penn State Outreach Health Thematic Initiative Fund as a pilot project to assess changes in food choices post intervention and to collect blood samples at baseline. Our objective is to pilot test the instruments, procedures, and content of an intervention designed as a supper club to promote wellness within the family through training and providing the food preparer with information and food side dishes to serve at family meals. We will also collect biologic specimens to determine whether serum leptin increases or decreases following the educational intervention. Subjects: will include 20 families, one child/one adult per family. Participate will be 7 to 60 years of age, child and one parent, self reported height, weight calculated BMI in the overweight range for the adult (BMI =25), both able to give a blood sample of 50 mls for adults and no more than 3 ml per kg for child, adult menstruating women participants to provide blood sample at the same time in the menstrual cycle during pre- and post-measurement.